The one that got away
by Ally646
Summary: Six is the mysterious girl that no one knows, Four is the superstar that wants to go to high school will their personalities clash or will love conquer all read to experience all the love hate hurt and drama in the lives of four and six (story much better than the summery)


The one that got away

Chapter 1

"Oh my god! Four is coming to OUR school!" I am so ready to punch her in the face. It's Monday morning, and trust me, you don't want to start your week with a crazy Fangirl screaming in your ear.

"Yeah, Christina," I scream back, "of course I know! You have been screaming it in my freaking ear for the past three months. Seriously, you need to calm down. Plus, do you really think he's gonna come and instantly be your best friend?"

"Duh! Who wouldn't want to be. I still can't believe you've never been to one of his concerts."

I roll my eyes and zone out as she rambles on and on and on. And on. And on. Seriously, does she have a filter? Or at least an off switch? Mute button? I mean as much as I love her she needs to know when to stop.

So, the rumours are true: Four-the super star (is that what they're even called these days?)- is coming to our school next week. Great-note the sarcasm. I barely even know this guy's music. I do know, however, that once he comes strolling in here, the hallways will be impossible to get through. The shopping malls are packed these days. I only go there because I love to read by the fountains. Also, my mom forces me to go shopping with her. What fun-sarcasm. The only thing that is accomplished by shopping is my getting exhausted. How can girls like Christina power through 7 straight hours of shopping? I like...yeah, I don't like anything.

Anyways, Four, the amazing idol singer, has decided to come back to school. My high school. I don't even know any of this guy's songs. EVERYONE knows Four and his oh-so-amazing voice. He is the main source of fangirlism in my grade. As for me, I enjoy self-defence training, music, and watching tv show marathons. I am a total fan of Jim from The Office, or Michael from Arrested Development. That counts, right?

For the past few months, our hallways have been buzzing with excitement. Girls practice their seductive voices in mirrors and choose the outfit to wear for his first day.

I inwardly sigh as I awkwardly stuff my bag into my locker. Five days to the weekend. I mean, it's not that I don't like school, it's that I don't like people or teachers. Or boring classes. I've always been at the top of my classes, a straight A student. But no one suspects me, because I sit at the back of the class and zone out the entire time. I already know everything they teach, so I only speak when I am asked or forced. Most of my friends aren't as lucky. I have the best grades excluding Will, a former nerd. My friends have B averages with the occasional A. They still zone out and goof around in the back, though. None of them but Christina knows my GPA. I refrain from spilling, no matter how much they ask. I don't talk that much. No one really knows me. No one even knows my real name is Beatrice. They just know me by Six.

The first half of the day flies by with only three questions I had to answer. I practically fell asleep during class. I was up until four chatting my best friend. I met him online and he supposedly lives in California. I live in Chicago, but I didn't tell him that. I know only basic information about him- he's 18, male, and has blue eyes. We have been talking every night, updating each other about our lame lives. Not much fun, but he knows more about me than anyone, even my nerd brother, Caleb. He said he was moving. To Chicago. But he doesn't know I live here, so I will probably "accidentally" meet him at some point. About half a month ago, I got paranoid that he was really a creepy forty-year-old man, so I asked for a profile picture. He refused to give one to me, but he assured me that he was 18. His profile name: Toby4. Whatever that means. Mine: Six46. My nickname, Six, has always been my identity. Beatrice no longer, never really has, suits my personality. My nickname from ten years ago was Tris, it covers my secrets, but Six locks my story away. Far away where it can no longer claw and eat at my soul. For my username, I have my birth time: 6:46 PM. I was a palindrome baby! Yay?

At lunch, I grab my food and sit at the usual table with my friends. I disregard their conversation and put in my earphones. I am listening to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore-the best band ever-when Christina scares me to death. She taps my shoulder and I turn around and she isn't there. I know what she is doing, so I turn the other way only to be met with a scoop of icecream to the face.

"Oh, you did NOT just do that!"

"Oh, but I already did!"

I know she wants to start a food fight, but I know the school handbook says that will result in suspension. So, I walk into the bathroom to wash my face of the chocolate smear. As if on cue, Molly and her squad walk into the room. I stand off to the side, ready to run if they try to jump me. It's happened before. But they don't notice me and continue to fix their makeup and gossip. "So, are you, like, so excited that Four is coming?"

"Obviously. Duh, but he has to get with me! I mean, who wouldn't want to! I am the most popular girl in school and obviously have the best bod, so why not me?" Molly snaps her gum about a thousand times before each word. No gum or food is permitted during school hours. Page 83 of the school handbook. Not that I am a goody-two-shoes or anything, I just don't like trouble. Or attention.

"I just know he will start dating me, so I'm not worried. Don't you know that I used to know him?"

"Oh my gosh, Molly! How?"

"I told you yesterday! Gosh, Lauren, can you even get a single thought through your thick skull! Okay, so I was at one of his concerts and then thi-" At this point, I walk out of the bathroom and don't stop walking until I reach my special spot. I have no reason to listen to the life story of Molly and her cronies. When I arrive at the creek running through the school-I call it the Chasm-after five minutes of walking, I climb over some rocks and climb down underneath a boulder to land on a ledge. It is hidden from the outside, but I can see everything happening around me. At one point last year, I brought my personal belongings to this spot and basically started living here. My parents were never home and my brother didn't care enough about me to bother knowing where I was. So, I was free without worry. Not really. I wasn't free. Not of Molly, not of the world, not of myself. I couldn't break that chain.

My watch buzzes five minutes before lunch ends and I realize I never ate anything. I reach into my bag and pull out a KitKat bar. I am walking back and I trip and fall. I feel a sharp pain in my left ankle. I grit my teeth and look up to see Molly with a smug look on her face. So she managed to trip me. Great, now my ankle is sprained. I can't even move it. Thankfully, Christina rushes over and helps me up. She drives me to the hospital and I get a splint and crutches for the next four weeks. With this, I can't even manage to get to my special spot. Well, what a great day it is.

**Hiya guys its Ally646 here and JelloCello we hope you like this story and there should be another update soon but school starts soon so we may not update as much bye guys hope you like the chapter ****J**


End file.
